Battle of the Kuril Islands
Ever since Russia was defeated, the Chimera have occupied and had all control over the Kuril Islands. Every attempt that the Japanese made to liberate the Kuril Islands proved to be futile. In May of 1952, the United American Alliance recieves a distress call from the Japanese which it answers. The United American Alliance sends a fleet of fifteen battleships and ten aircraft carriers to rondezvous with the Japanese to assist them in their time of need. The UAA fleet combined with the Japanese fleet makes for a combined force of fifty-five ships ready to attack. The battle fleet advances toward the Kuril Islands and immediately faces opposition. About halfway to the islands, a herd of Leviathans attacks the fleet, sinking six ships almost instantly. Things become even worse when two small Chimeran ships discover the fleet and begin an attack run. By the time the fleet arrives near the Kuril Islands, their numbers are reduced to forty-five. One of the islands had a massive Chimeran ship hovering overhead. The aircraft carriers released an armada of M27-Bulldog fighters to attack the ship. Shortly after, a massive amount of fire came from the Chimeran ship aswell as two smaller ships. The fleet wasted no time and began to prep their shore parties. Soldiers piled into 100x-STTs while battleships drew fire the Chimera. A few shore parties had already left in their STTs and were nearing the first few islands. The Humans managed to do enough damage to the Chimera to knock two ships out of the sky and severely damage another. At this time, the large Chimeran withdrew to Urup Island where they would concentrate their defense and occupation. The United American Alliance and Japanese ships advanced toward Urup and began their largest offensive, a wave of 70 SSTs heading for the shores of Urup and 30 Bulldogs en route. The Chimera were prepared and launched a massive defense, a force of 20 anti-air cannons and 30 artillery cannons aimed near the sea. The Bulldogs attacked the Chimeran ships before even thinking about the ground forces. Within an hour, both the Chimera's and Human's air units were decimatred. Urup proved to hold many Chimera as it contained a force of 3,600 Hybrid Chimera that were ready for combat. The battle was long and gruesome. The Japanese had their force reduced by the hundreds and the UAA had nearly all of their ship either heavily damaged or destroyed. Chimera poured from islands center as this was where they had a large base located. The UAA and Japanese fought through the ever growing waves all the way to the island's center and attacked the Chimeran base. The Chimeran fortress had a plethora of defenses itself. Anti-infantry turrets, heavy shields, and Hybrid Chimera made the attack on the base difficult but ultimately, a few troops were able to make it inside. After a few minutes, the troops that managed to infiltrate the base had completely shutdown the bases defenses, both the shields and auto turrets. The UAA forces led the main attack on the fortress and managed to destroy it completely. The remaining Chimera were hunted down and slaughtered. With the help of the UAA, the Kuril Islands were officially under the control of Japan now. Category:Battles